Appendix:Pokémon Yellow Walkthrough/Part 8
Route 16 Once back in , head west onto . Before engaging the blocking the road, use on the nearby tree. You'll reach a northern gate. Go through it and you'll see a lone house. Inside is a girl who will give you ! Now you can back to any city or town you've previously been to. Head back down and the tree to get back through. Head left and you can engage the by playing the . The interesting thing about the Poké Flute is that you can use it in battle if one of your Pokémon falls asleep. Now you can continue west and through the gate. You'll automatically be on your . You are on Cycling Road, which is a road that connects three routes: Routes , , and . There are several s and s here to engage in battle with. |} |} |} |} Just head down on Cycling Road to . Route 17 You'll be going downhill on your bike, so you don't have to use your controls a whole lot (only a little bit). You can use the B button to use your brakes. There are more trainers here, too. |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Just head through the gate and you'll be on . Route 18 Inside the gate is a Trainer looking to trade his for your . It is nicknamed "Spike." There are three Trainers here, all s. |} |} Once done here, head east to Fuchsia City. Fuchsia City In , as you wander around, you will see several cages, each with a Pokémon inside. You may read the sign, and it will register each respective Pokémon in your Pokédex as a "seen" Pokémon. The Pokémon are: , , , , , and either or , defending on which fossil you didn't choose at Mt. Moon. Just past the Pokémon Center, hop down from the ledge and you'll see two houses. The left one is the Warden's house. He will speak a lot of mumbo jumbo because he can't find his . We may have to come back. The house on the left is the home of the Fishing Guru. Just like the one in Vermilion City, he will give you a Rod to use; in this case, the . If you go in the back of his house, you'll see a pond. You can try out your new Good Rod if you want. You might find a or a . The Poké Mart here has some new items to choose from. When you're ready, you can enter the to the left of the Pokémon Center. Fuchsia Gym |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} This Gym is a little tricky. For one there are invisible glass walls to disorent Koga's challengers. If you look closely, you can see the invisible wall tiles. The trick is to start at the bottom right and go counter-clockwise. Many of Koga's Gym trainers are s that use s like , , and . Koga, however, uses Pokémon. Make sure to bring some s with you! After defeating him, he hands you the , as well as , which can leave a nasty poisoning affliction on an enemy Pokémon. Also, the move can be used outside of battle. Head out of the Gym and head to the Safari Zone at the very north point of the city. Safari Zone Safari Zone Entrance Safari Zone area 1 RBY.png Safari Zone Area 1 Safari Zone area 2 RBY.png Safari Zone Area 2 Safari Zone area 3 RBY.png Safari Zone Area 3 }} The is a very special area in Kanto, much like the other regions' variants of the Safari Zone. For 500, you can roam around and collect as many Pokémon you can get within 500 steps and 30 s. Unfortunately, you cannot actually battle the Pokémon there. You can either throw Bait or a Rock. Bait will keep the Pokémon there, but make it harder to catch, while a Rock will make a Pokémon more likely to flee, but the catch rate increases. There are many very rare Pokémon that can only be obtained here. It is required to get through here to get a certain . It is also the place where the Warden lost his . It may take you several tries to get through it all the way with all the items. The Safari Zone has four areas: The entrance, and Areas 1, 2, and 3. Collect lots of Pokémon and items! Have fun! You only have 500 steps, so let's get the HM first. From the entrance, head northeast to enter Area 1. In this area, there are several items scatterd around. Pick up a on the rock platform, in the pond, a to the northwest, and a near the rest house. Walk past the rest house and head west. In the next area, go all the way to the west, then head north through the tall grass and climb onto the rock platform. From here, follow the sideways S-bend westward to reach the northern section. Pass through two more patches of tall grass and pick up . After looping past the rest house, grab the and follow the path around to the southwest. In the final area, head straight down to find the Warden's . Now head west and into the house, called the "Secret House," and talk to the man, and he'll give you ! Now you can teach that to a Pokémon to get across bodies of water. Outside the Secret House is . If you down, you can find a and a on the way back to the park's entrance. By now, you're likely to be almost out of steps. If you did get Surf, you can re-enter and Surf across the first pond and in the middle is a . By Surfing west from there, you can enter the last area easier. Now have fun catching the rest. You will need the last fishing rod, the , in order to get everything, such as . Once you finish, run your steps out and you'll be back in Fuchsia City. Once back, head for the Warden's house. Give him his , and he'll reward you with ! Now you can move large boulders. Teach it to someone, then move the large boulder in his house to pick up a . Category:Pokémon Yellow Category:Walkthrough